Domingo
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Bakugo y Kirishima encuentran una manera muy poco madura de pasar el día.


El ruido de algo rompiéndose contra el suelo, probablemente cerámica, le hizo sobresaltarse y despertar. Y lo primero que hizo, al recordar en donde estaba y sentir todo su cuerpo sudado, fue abrir el cierre del saco de dormir y salir de ese horno.

Ese era sin duda el día más caluroso en lo que iba del verano, y sencillamente no ayudaba en nada el llevar una camiseta musculosa y unos bóxer.

―¿Te desperté? ―fue la pregunta de su amigo, desde el baño, en un susurro.

―Claro que si, bastardo. ¿Qué rompiste?

La risa que escuchó lo hizo sonreír; mueca que cambió enseguida cuando su amigo se asomó a verlo, y frunció el ceño.

La situación era esta: era domingo, hacía más calor que en el infierno y Bakugo se quedó a dormir la noche anterior en casa de Kirishima. ¿Por qué? Porque salieron juntos a comprar por la tarde y al volver a su casa no quiso irse, y Kirishima insistió en que se quedara a dormir.

Aceptó, obviamente. Porque para el habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se quedó en casa de alguien, y porque de todos modos llevaba su bolso de la escuela, en el que tenía incluso un cepillo de dientes. Así que, ¿por qué no?

Lo que definitivamente no pensó, nunca, era que por la mañana Kirishima iba a ponerse a romper cosas en el baño junto al cuarto.

―Lo siento. Son casi las doce, en todo caso. Me tropecé con tu saco en la mañana y ni así despertaste.

¿Había olvidado que estaba allí? Imaginarse la situación le hizo gracia. Estuvieron a punto de dormir juntos, pero cuando supo que Kirishima pensaba dormir sin camiseta, el saco se vio como la idea más tentadora.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, de todos modos?

―Oh, iba a teñir mi cabello.

―¿Qué? ¿Y de qué color?

―¿Rojo?

―Pero si ya es rojo.

―…si.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, y en el momento en que Bakugo volteo hacia la puerta del baño Kirishima se asomó a verlo, y se miraron sin realmente entenderse aún.

―¿No tienes el cabello rojo? ―preguntó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello. Y, en efecto, así era.

Kirishima se rio a carcajadas, y volvió a desaparecer de su campo visual.

―¡No! ―seguía riendo. ―Creí que era obvio. ¿No notas cuando cambia de color?

Bakugo negó con la cabeza, y luego quiso golpearse a si mismo por hacer esa estupidez sabiendo que Kirishima no lo estaba viendo.

―No. No soy bueno con esas cosas. ―asumió, y era cierto. Siempre le importaron tan poco las personas a su alrededor que difícilmente ponía atención a detalles como ese. ―Entonces… ¿De qué color es tu cabello?

Se escuchó cómo dejaba unas cosas sobre el lavamanos, y Bakugo lo siguió con la mirada desde que salió del baño hasta que llegó frente a él, y se arrodilló. Su cabello estaba hacia abajo, así que con su mano levantaba su flequillo para que la raíz quedara a la vista.

Bakugo entonces notó, por primera vez, que realmente su cabello no era rojo.

―Negro. ―dijo, recalcando lo obvio.

―Negro. ―afirmó Kirishima, volviendo a incorporarse.

―¿Por qué lo cambias de color? ―quiso saber. Tenía el cabello negro, ¿Y qué? De seguro no le quedaba mal, aunque como lo conoció con el cabello rojo se le hacía difícil imaginarlo. Además tampoco podría darse esa lata cada… el tiempo que tardara en decolorarse.

―Pues… ―la sonrisa que puso era algo melancólica; una expresión que Bakugo nunca había visto en su rostro. ―Supongo que quería cambiar, y debía empezar por mi apariencia. Así me vería al espejo cada día y pensaría en que ya era una persona diferente, entonces me esforzaría por realmente serlo. Además, me gusta como se ve. ¿Y a ti? ―Entonces volvió la expresión alegre, y en este momento algo juguetona, que era usual en él.

Bakugo le lanzó una almohada contra la cara, y este la esquivó, sólo para volver al baño.

Entonces decidió levantarse del piso de una vez por todas, y luego de estirarse, cogió su bolso del suelo y lo apoyó sobre la cama, buscando su cepillo de dientes. Lo tomó y se fue al baño, poniéndose frente a Kirishima, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, recibiendo quejas por parte de este cuando le tapó el espejo.

Le robó pasta de dientes y comenzó a cepillarse, viendo de vez en cuando la cara con la que Kirishima lo veía a través del reflejo. Era difícil para Bakugo interpretarla, pero si tuviera que intentarlo, diría que era la cara con la que uno miraba el cielo nublado estando sólo; para nada la cara que deberías poner viendo como tu amigo se cepilla los dientes con espuma llegándole hasta el codo.

Se agachó a escupir y se quedó de ese modo para poder enjuagarse. Momento que, obviamente, Kirishima aprovechó para hacer su vida más horrible.

―Oh, Bakugo. ―arrastró las palabras de forma obscena, y tomó sus caderas para darle un choque suave pero demasiado sugerente, en el que Bakugo se tuvo que afirmar del lavamanos para no irse de boca, mientras Kirishima hacia ruidos extraños.

Entonces escupió toda el agua que tenía en la boca, y alcanzó a escuchar la risa de Kirishima mientras escapaba de la patada que Bakugo lanzó hacia atrás, sin lograr alcanzarlo.

―¡Tragué pasta de dientes!

Entonces la risa de Kirishima fue incontrolable, y Bakugo terminó de enjuagarse, para luego tomar la toalla de manos que había a un lado de la puerta, sólo para secarse de forma rápida las manos y la cara, asomarse bajo el marco de la puerta, pasársela por la entrepierna y lanzarla hacia atrás para que cayera al suelo.

―¿Vas a salir del baño o no? ―le preguntó desde la cama, en la cual había caído mientras se reía. A esas alturas ni siquiera le extrañaba a Bakugo lo que el otro le había hecho por la espalda ni a Kirishima lo que él había hecho con la toalla. Había… confianza.

Salió del baño y se sentó junto a él en la cama, mientras guardaba su cepillo dental en su bolso y Kirishima se levantaba. Entonces se acomodó en el medio y se acostó para mirar el techo.

Se relajó, simplemente. Y dejó que su mente se fuera a cualquier otra parte.

Entonces a Kirishima le extrañó que no dijera nada.

―¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿No va a explotar mi habitación o si?

Y Bakugo salió de su trance, y se incorporó en la cama. Le dio curiosidad por ver qué hacía, así que se levantó y se fue al baño. Se acomodó a sus espaldas, pero apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared, haciendo contacto visual con él a través del espejo.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó al verlo.

Bakugo frunció el ceño. Kirishima ya tenía todo el cabello hacia atrás, pegado al casco, tapado en pintura; sin embargo la parte de atrás seguía seca.

―¿Cómo aguantas esa cosa sobre la cabeza?

Kirishima no parecía afectado para nada, pero apenas entró a Bakugo ya le empezaron a arder los ojos.

―¿Te molesta el olor? Es fuerte, entonces siempre molesta la primera vez. Pero es aguantable.

―¿Seguimos hablando de la pintura? ―tuvo que preguntar. Era imposible no decir ese tipo de cosas cuando estaban juntos. Por eso, ambos sonrieron.

―Siempre pensando en eso. Me sorprendes para bien. ―le dijo, y le sonrió a través del espejo.

Bakugo sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, y se vio obligado a cambiar de tema.

―¿Y sólo lo pones en el pelo y queda?

―Como en media hora, pero si.

―¿Te quedas así media hora?

Kirishima le asintió, y volteó para verlo directamente.

―¿No quieres el pelo rojo? Va a sobrarme pintura.

―Claro que no, idiota.

―Te quedaría bien.

―Me quedaré con la duda.

Se encogió de hombros y le volvió a dar la espalda, sacando más pintura y esparciéndola desde la nuca hacia arriba, pasando a la vez un peine. Bakugo seguía pensando en que era demasiado como para que el pudiera hacerlo.

Entonces acabó dejando todo tu cabello hacia atrás, y se quitó los guantes, dejándolos encima del lavamanos. Bakugo no sabía para que los usaba, pues prácticamente todo estaba rojo. Su frente, su nariz, el espejo, la pared, la taza, su pecho, su espalda.

No tenía idea de qué hacia mientras se pintaba pero había caído pintura en todas partes.

―Wow. ―soltó Bakugo. ―Parece que te sacaron de una revista homo. De la portada. Ya sabes, saliendo de la playa, pantaloncillo ajustado, cabello hacia atrás…

―¿Tienes muchas así?

No tenía qué responder a eso, lo sabía. Kirishima también lo sabía. Y su maldita sonrisa también.

Volvieron a salir del baño, está vez ambos, y Bakugo volvió a recostarse en la cama, con ambos brazos cruzados bajo la nuca y las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera su casa. Y volvió a relajarse, sintiendo que fácilmente se podría volver a dormir, si no fuera por el calor casi insoportable. Así que sólo cerró los ojos e inhaló hondo, creyendo que podría quedarse ahí un rato. Obviamente antes de escuchar el ruido que hace la cámara del teléfono al sacar una foto. Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, dedicándole a Kirishima una mirada de perros, y este sólo se sentó frente a él y le enseñó la pantalla.

―¿Ahora quién parece portada de revista homo?

Sólo sabe que se lanzó contra él como animal.

―¡Borra eso!

―¡Oblígame! ―a pesar de estar golpeándose y empujándose muy en serio, ambos reían. Al fin y al cabo, habían muchas más fotos suyas en ese teléfono, y ya se había resignado a que las tuviera.

―¡Yo no te tomé ninguna foto, bastardo!

―Está bien, está bien. Espera. Pausa. ―se lo quitó de encima y se levantó, viendo que el cubre cama estaba pintado de rojo por apoyar sin querer la cabeza. ―Te propongo algo: tu me tomas una foto, y si me veo menos gay que esto ―le volvió a enseñar la pantalla. ―entonces me dejarás teñir tu cabello de rojo.

―¡Eso es una mierda! ¿Qué gano con eso?

―Puedes elegir que pasa si pierdo.

Bakugo lo pensó. La verdad, ya sabía exactamente qué foto tomar. Y sabía también lo que quería pedirle.

―Si pierdes, debes dejarte el cabello de color negro.

―No.

―¡¿Cómo que-

―¡Eso no es de hombres! Te dije que no me gustaba llevar el cabello así.

―Tú empezaste.

―Lo sé, pero… ―suspiró. ―Te odio.

―Me amas.

Lo siguiente que pasó luego de decirle eso fue una almohada contra su rostro, y sonrió. No podía negarlo.

―¿Y qué foto se supone que debo tomar? La mía fue improvisada, pero de aquí hasta siempre no vas a bajar la guardia.

Kirishima asintió, sonriendo.

―Te dejaré tomarla.

―¿No homo?

―No homo.

Bufó, aguantando la risa. Era lo más estúpido que habían hecho juntos, y la lista no era corta. Se imaginaba al otro día en la escuela. "¿Qué hicieron el domingo? Una sesión de fotos homo". De regalo la matrícula en la Academia de Héroes.

―Bien. Vamos al baño.

―¡Qué sucio eres! ―la expresión en el rostro de Kirishima era impagable.

―¡¿Qué estás pensando?! ―sintió que se estaba sonrojando. Trató de que su mente no se dejara llevar por la idea, y siguió. ―No. Más bien en el lavamanos. De la manera en que estabas pintando tu cabello. Como… inclinado, mirándome por el espejo.

―Ah, la mirada de ciclista. ¿Te gustó?

Sintió que iba a explotar. Levantó la misma almohada para lanzársela.

―¡No, la pintura!

Cierto. Ya había pintado la cama por su culpa. Acabó golpeándolo por el costado.

Y sintió que se habían superado a si mismos: teléfono en mano, dándole instrucciones sobre cómo posar en el jodido baño, mientras el trataba de que no le sudaran las manos y hacer explotar todo.

―No estabas así.

―¡Bakugo, si estaba así!

―¡No! Estabas… no, no era así. No estabas pendiente de que te estuviera viendo. Me viste nada más.

Kirishima pareció hacer memoria, y luego de sonreír y negar con la cabeza, volvió a intentar.

Y si, esa era. Era la misma mirada que le había dado cuando se apoyó tras de él hace un rato. Y por supuesto, no asumiría jamás que había aceptado toda esa estupidez sólo para poder tener una foto así.

La tomó, y Kirishima enseguida se volteó para ver la pantalla.

―Esto se merece estar colgado de cada jodido bar gay que exista. ―la sonrisa no se la borraría nadie.

―Admito que no es mi momento más heroico.

―¿Y ahora qué?

―Pues… ¿decidir?

Lo miró como si quisiera darle un golpe. En el fondo ambos sabían que así era.

―O sea que votaremos nosotros mismos… quien de los dos gana… ¿eres idiota?

Kirishima le volvió a enseñar la foto.

―Si quieres pedir la opinión de un tercero, por mi bien.

―De acuerdo. Yo gano. ―comenzó a hacerle zoom a la foto en su propio celular, enseñándole a Kirishima de vez en cuando. ―Mira esto. Mira tu cara. Ni siquiera llevas camiseta, y encima parece que estás posando.

―¡Es que si estaba posando! Esto es muy injusto. Tú te ves mucho más sugerente.

…¿sugerente?

―Podríamos estar así todo el día.

Kirishima suspiró.

―Entonces… ya sé. Tú das una razón y luego yo doy una razón, y cuando el otro no tenga nada que decir, entonces el último gana.

Bakugo le sonrió. Pero le sonrió de esa forma malévola; aquella sonrisa que Kirishima identificaba muy bien.

―Ok. Entonces, todo sea por la competencia: admito que acabaría felizmente en mi mano todas las noches mirando esta foto.

Lo dijo por ganar. ¿Sólo lo dijo por ganar, no? Para nada lo estaba pensando.

…claro que lo estaba pensando.

La cara de Kirishima se puso tan roja como su cabello, y definitivamente no tenía palabras. Entonces bajó la cara una vez más hacia la pantalla de su celular.

―¡Mierda! ―se levantó y dejó el celular encima de la cama. ―Tú ganas, maldición. Y debí sacarme esto de la cabeza hace veinte minutos.

Corrió al baño y esta vez cerró la puerta. Bakugo se acostó una vez más, satisfecho consigo mismo. Le rugía el estómago, y supuso que Kirishima tampoco había desayunado aún. Prefirió esperarlo. De todos modos, tenían la casa sola.

.

.

.

Un mes, y ya se le notaba la raíz de color negro.

Dos meses, y ya era imposible pasarlo por alto.

Al cabo de unos meses más, Bakugo estaba una vez más en su habitación, esperando.

Esperando a que se cortara el cabello. Las puntas; lo único que le quedaba de ese color rojo intenso, ahora algo decolorado por los meses que llevaba sin retocarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió, y el cambio era increíble. Empezando porque llevaba el cabello lacio, y porque entre tener las puntas rojas a tener el cabello completo negro había una diferencia colosal para Bakugo.

No sabía qué decirle. ¿que se veía bien? No lo sentía propio de él.

Además, Kirishima no lucía feliz en absoluto.

―Pareces el cantante de una banda de pop/hardcore. ―le dijo.

Entonces le sonrió; ojitos risueños, mejillas sonrojadas y dientes en punta.

―¿Ya no parezco punk, según tú?

Bakugo negó con la cabeza.

―No, ya no. Aunque te prefiero así, en todo caso.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y se dejó caer a su lado, y Bakugo cerró sus ojos un momento, cuando Kirishima le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, antes de desplomarse en la cama; Bakugo junto a él enseguida.

―¿Lo vas a mantener? ―le preguntó, volteando su cara para verlo de frente.

―Supongo. Siempre y cuando me dejes seguir con tu foto de fondo de pantalla.

―Suena justo.

Volteó a sonreírle. Esa sonrisa otra vez; esa maldita sonrisa. Cuando su estómago comenzó a sentirse extraño supo que tenía que cambiar de ambiente.

―Entonces… ¿también teñías tus cejas?

Kirishima apretó los labios, pero de todos modos una risa contagiosa se le escapó.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más, esa misma almohada chocando contra su cara. Ya era un sello que debían lanzársela al menos una vez cada que estaban allí.

Lo vio una vez más, como si fuera la primera vez. Y en el fondo se sentía de esa manera. Saber cómo se sentía con el cabello de ese color y verlo de ese modo por primera vez era como conocer una parte suya que hasta el momento ignoraba. Y también sabía que la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios no iba a desaparecer fácilmente. No en ese cuarto caluroso, al menos. No sobre ese cubre cama pintado de color rojo, y definitivamente no con ese chico de cabello negro devolviéndole la sonrisa recostado a su lado.

.

* * *

 _ **24/11/17**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
